Lip Locked
by HanaritsuKrizza
Summary: It happened once, twice, thrice, and Oz wondered if it will happen again for the fourth time.


Note: To commemorate the ending of my favorite manga (yeah, I know it's late), I decided to write a one-shot story out of its main characters. This is not really an alternative universe, only years after the timeline of the story. There's no much plot, just full of kissing here and there.

_I do not own Pandora Hearts. It belongs to the great Mochizuki Jun-sensei._

* * *

**...**

The first time it happened, it was raining so hard they couldn't step out of the house. Oz and Alice were sitting side by side across the window sill watching as drops of water met the muddy ground. They had planned on going to the town to buy some precious meat when the clouds suddenly burst with pouring water. They were forced to stay and wait for Gil instead.

Oz sighed heavily. He was really looking forward for a visit at the town after the exhaustingly long preparations for his schooling. But it was postponed yet again. He glanced at his companion and studied her face. Alice seemed lost on her deep thoughts. She was looking outside but not really seeing anything. Oz wondered what made her act this way.

"Oz." Oz jumped at the sudden call of Alice. He peered at her and mentally asked if she was reprimanding him for staring at her.

"Sharon left me a book of Romance." she added after a full minute, eyes void with any emotions.

However, Oz knew Alice so well. He knew that behind those unmoving eyes, she was having an enigmatic feeling that she tried so hard to hide. He suspected that she missed the late Lady Reinsworth and was reminiscing those happy and not-so-happy-for-Alice moments they shared together. After all, Sharon treated Alice as her little sister(or was it niece?) and even though Alice tells otherwise, it's still evident that she had some good times with her.

"Oh." Oz was having second thoughts whether to comfort her or not. He gave her another glance and checked whether her expression had changed. It did not.

"Is it good?" He tested his luck by asking about the book.

"Hmm. There's a lot of kissing." Alice responded nonchalantly. Her eyes followed the lines of water racing beneath the window glass.

"Kissing?" Oz asked, trying to prompt her into giving elaborate details. If he couldn't get her to speak what's on her heart, he might just well try to make her speak what's on her mind.

"Yeah. It's like she's giving me a warning, like that time." Alice peeked at him and let out a small smirk, then the next second, she went back to staring into nothingness.

"Oh really?" Oz laughed. He remembered how Sharon had made bumps after bumps over his head after hearing the revelation of how Oz and Alice had formed the contract. He winced at the thought of his poor head writhing in pain.

"I don't understand why she's making a fuss over it. We already did it once, so it's not a big deal anymore." Alice turned and faced him. She sent him an intense stare that almost melted his insides, though he tried his best not to flinch. Alice's eyes roamed around every part of his face until it stopped on his lips. Oz unconsciously licked his upper lip which made her blink. "Right?" she added, swallowing hard in the silence.

"Right. It's not a big deal." Oz mirrored Alice's gestures and mulled over at how her lips seemed so attractive. It was so inviting and just practically begging to be touched. He recalled the time of their contract forming; it was that time that their lips were locked to each other. During that moment, Oz really never thought anything about the kiss, B-rabbit herself was so over-powering that he forgot how things went. But if he could go back in time, he would at least give a thought at the feeling of Alice's lips on his.

Oz looked at the bright violet eyes of Alice, alternating between her left and right. They were so enchanting and her expression speaks volume. He adjusted his position a bit so that the upper half of their bodies were facing each other while the other half remained seated.

"It's not." Alice repeated and the next thing they knew, their lips were pressed together.

Oz stirred a little and gave a tentative nibble at her lower lip. Alice shivered so he paused. When both of them became accustomed to the sensation, they began moving slowly. Oz continued his nibbling and Alice retaliated on his upper lip. They wrapped their arms around each other with Oz's on her back and Alice's on his nape.

Enjoying the taste of her soft and warm lips, he carefully licked it while casting away the unnecessary thoughts that were gnawing on his brains. He bit gently and Alice did the same. After a while, they both pulled apart and stared at each other's eyes, breaths mingling all together. Oz did not know what to say so he stayed still, afraid that he might ruin the moment if he did so. Their eyes remained locked at each other while they searched for something that the other one couldn't tell but would reflect on his/her eyes.

Instead of removing her arms at the back of his neck, Alice wrapped them more securely, pulling him a little closer to her. Oz took that chance to reclaim her lips. This time, Oz asked for an entrance which Alice willingly granted. Using his tongue, he lightly caressed the inside of her mouth and Alice sighed at the foreign feeling. She followed his movements and let her tongue dance with his.

For the whole time that they had their lips locked, they neglected everything that was not Alice nor Oz. They forgot how they were waiting for the rain to stop and didn't notice when it finally did. They dismissed the fact that Gil might be back sooner than expected and might run into them making out in the open room. They even disregarded the unwanted confusion that ghosted both on their minds. All they could care about was the slowly rising intensity of their kiss, the coziness of their flushed skin pressed together, and the tingling sensation from their fast beating hearts.

Alice broke the kiss and looked at Oz. His eyes were droopy and his lips were red, and yet he seemed like he was still craving for more. She internally laughed at him but her expression maintained its unmoving state. She glanced outside and at long last became aware that the rain had halted and they were free to go out.

"We should go out now." she said without departing from her comfortable position at his arms.

Oz tried to read her again. She suggested on going but her arms were still firmly attached at his back. "We still have time." Hz said while leaning little by little to kiss her again.

"Okay." Alice responded and met him half-way, sharing another long passionate kiss.

**...**

* * *

**...**

The second time it happened, Oz was preparing for bed when Alice approached him. She was looking everywhere except at his eyes and had her hands linked together behind her. She looked shy and and it caught the attention of Oz.

"Alice? Do you need anything?" Oz asked, searching for every possible hint of whatever the girl wanted. This was Alice after all, she wouldn't directly say something that was making her this embarrassed.

She did not answer and instead went at the sofa and settled herself comfortably. Oz followed and sat beside her.

He patiently waited for Alice to speak but the girl was still silent. She was biting on her lips and looked like she was having an internal battle, of what, Oz did not know.

"Alice?" He called, trying to grab her attention. Oz wondered if this had something to do with what happened last time. Days had passed since then but never did they touched that topic. Alice acted so normal that Oz questioned himself if _it_ really happened or he was just mixing reality from his hallucinations and fantasies.

"I gave it a thought." she spoke in a very low voice that Oz had to strained his ears just so he could hear what the girl was saying.

"Thought?" Oz stared at Alice who was still refusing to look at him and was busily playing with her fingers. Even only in side view, Oz couldn't help but smile at how pretty Alice is. She was wearing a cute nightwear, and her hair, still very long, was on a messy bun with her fringe dangling on her face. If he look closely, he could see a faint blush on her cheeks and she was pouting very lightly.

Oz had wondered then, since when did the way he look at Alice had changed? Perhaps it was when he witnessed how Alice made the world seemed so wonderful with only her presence alone. Or was it when he saw how Alice was crying and struggling in pain when Isla Yura was cradling her in his arms and Oz almost lost it (though I think he really lost it)? Or maybe it was when he told her that she couldn't be with him anymore and instantly regretted it after only a few milliseconds of seeing her form vanished from his sight. He honestly couldn't remember when but his feelings for her were slowly and gradually blossoming into something more intimate.

"Oz!" Alice shot a little loudly making him return from his previous reverie. He blinked at her and realized how close she was to him.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in my thoughts. What was it again?" he asked and Alice frowned.

"What I'm saying is..." she paused again. She gave him a sideway glance then she clicked her tongue irritatingly. It looked like her patience was running low.

"You're saying...?"

"About that time." Alice answered firmly. She was this close to snapping at Oz for acting this way. She was having a hard time explaining things but she wanted him to know what had been bothering her for quite some time now.

Oz secretly smiled when he heard her. He was grateful that Alice decided to talk about it though he was more thankful that it wasn't just his illusion tricking him. _It_ was reality.

"Ah. What about it?" he asked, not at all expecting Alice to turn her head so suddenly it almost caused a whiplash. Oz furrowed his brows and his eyes widened in confusion. She had the same expression as when she was asking him for a meat at the town. Her eyes were sparkling and her lips were forming a tiny pout.

"I'd like to try it again."

"Oh... Oh." Oz blinked once and mentally cursed. He swore he saw how her timid expression changed into a determined one. His eyes followed her form as she rose from her seat and stood in front of him.

Alice moved closer and placed her right arm on the armrest just beside Oz and trapped him by resting her left knee on his left side. She leaned her head lower and lower until their faces were only centimeters apart. She stopped. They could practically feel each other's warmth but there was still a minimal space remaining between them.

She waited for Oz to say something but it was him who lost his restraint. He closed the annoying distance and initiated the kiss.

Oz let out a contented sighed when Alice moaned very softly. He hadn't realized how much he was missing this sensation for the past days since it first happened.

Cupping her cheek using his left hand, Oz put his right hand on her waist and prodded her to sit on his lap. She did. He nipped her soft lips, tracing every part of it, making Alice elicit sweet moans of delight. After quite some time, they pulled apart due to the lack of oxygen on their lungs.

Upon staring at each other, Oz drank the sight of Alice with her leaden eyes, flushed cheeks and swollen lips. She was also breathing heavily. He couldn't help but appreciate the rare sight in front of him but he crinkled his brows, he was torn between resuming their session and admiring her appearance. Nevertheless, Alice was ascertained to continue so she took control.

She closed her eyes and leaned on him to claim his lips, determined to be the dominant this time. Oz decided to give in and allowed her to do as she pleased. He was ecstatic, anyway.

**...**

* * *

**...**

The third time it happened, they were attempting to bake a cake when they got playful and Alice ended up on top of Oz.

They were ready to do the finishing touches of the cake and decorate it with the icing when Alice suddenly put a long line of the sticky frosting on his face and smirked very very mischievously. Oz gasped and looked at her as his eyes widened in surprised. The sweet thing started above his nose going down to his cheek and extending to his chin. Alice laughed at his expression.

"You wanna play, huh?" Oz grinned and grabbed a handful of icing making Alice giggle in joy.

She let out a sharp shriek when Oz almost caught her and she stumbled on the leg of the wooden table, luckily, her reflexes were fast enough to avoid crashing on the floor. Oz was laughing and reaching out for her and failed to notice the bag of flour lying on the ground, only inches behind his foot. When he finally caught her, he lightly but securely gripped her arm and planted a big amount of icing on her cheek as he smirked in triumph while Alice was protesting yet still laughing.

"Yah!" Alice yelped and glared at him while trying to fight the smile grazing on her lips.

When it's Oz turn to laugh at her expression, she scantily pushed his shoulder which made him step backwards. However, as they were ignorant of the surroundings, Oz hadn't had the chance to avoid whatever was on his way so he tripped. And because he was still firmly holding Alice's arm, he pulled her with him. Thus, explaining how they ended up on that position.

"Ow!"

"Aw!"

Both of them cried in pain but did nothing to withdraw from their state, Alice only wiggled a bit so that she was lying comfortably and Oz did not mind. When their eyes met, they laughed.

Alice licked the side of her lips, touching the frosty thing that was left on her face in the process of their fall. "This thing is sweet." she murmured when she tasted it.

"Yeah." Oz replied and unintentionally mimicked her previous deed. He licked his lip, tasting the white icing.

Without any second thought, Alice lowered her head and kissed him, closing her eyes in the process. Oz wasn't surprised a bit and returned the kiss with an equal desire. Honestly, if Alice hadn't moved, he would take the first step and pulled her on a kiss.

They repeated and replayed what they did before, both of them alternating at dominating the other. They nipped, nibbled and bit each other's lips. They stroked, caressed and explored each other's mouth with their tongue. They drank and savored each other's taste until both of them felt the need to take a full breathing.

"Seaweed head will be back soon." Alice stated impassively, not entirely implying any meaning from it.

"Yeah." Oz jolted and when he was done refilling his lungs with enough air, he pulled her again for another kiss.

Oz couldn't explain it at all. He seemed so addicted at Alice's lips and kept on wanting more of her heated kiss. Or maybe it was Alice, herself, that he was so attached to. Thankfully, she was engaging on it too and never showed any sign of refusal. Once his lips touched those soft and inviting ones, he just couldn't pull apart. And when he started to taste her, he ignored everything on their surroundings. His mind would focus at Alice, Alice, and only Alice.

"Oz, I bought some-"

Alice suddenly halted and looked at Gilbert who froze on his spot with his shocked expression. His eyes widened impossibly and his jaw fell. The plastic bag he was holding also fell on the floor with a loud thud that had snatched the attention of Oz.

"Gil." Oz uttered patently; he was still high from the feel of Alice's kiss.

Gilbert blinked at them and gaped at how Oz's hands were firm on Alice's back and how Alice was on top of him and straddling him. But most importantly, he was gawking at the fact that he caught the two sharing an open mouthed kiss but never made a big deal out of it. Even after being sighted, they made no move to detached themselves and gave the impression that they still wanted to continue. Gilbert grimaced at that thought.

"W-what are you..." Gil tried to confront the two of them but only stammered at the beginning because he still couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Alice clicked her tongue and stood up but not before doing another lip locked with Oz which surprised Gilbert even more.

"Ah." Oz sat and watched the retracting form of Alice. His eyes followed her as she walked to the bathroom to clean herself from their messy icing battle. He couldn't help but feel disappointed at the sudden lost of her warmth and presence but tried to not give it any further thoughts.

"Oz..." Gilbert called him as he observed how Oz was gazing at Alice and even reaching out his arm at her. When he thought he came back to his senses, he turned to face Gil.

"Gil, welcome back." Oz leered his boyish smile but Gilbert wondered if the action was even real or he was actually cursing at Gilbert for disrupting what he and Alice had been doing.

"What are you saying a while ago?" Oz finally stood up and picked the plastic bag of goods from the floor. "Oh, you bought meat." he said while inspecting the contents of the bag.

"Oz." Gilbert was trying again to inquire an explanation from the happenings before but Oz only gave him a short "hmm?" and went back to inspecting while mumbling something like "I think I want stew for tonight, but what do you think Alice would prefer?" and "Oh, there're apples as well."

Gilbert let out a sigh of defeat. Things were still unclear for him yet he seemed to be the only one who was baffled with the bewildering situation. The two acted indifferently as if the earlier thing was only normal and was actually being done occasionally. He mused if that was really the case.

He decided to let it go for now and examined how his kitchen turned into a war zone after the two had undertook it. However though, when he heard Oz asking himself something that sounded like "Will there be a fourth time?", he became resolved to ask the two of them to explain things later at dinner.

**...**

* * *

I'm accepting any forms of reaction, from calm and normal to bloody and trashy, just send me a review if you have some. Thanks a lot for checking it out!

_ps. I love Pandora Hearts so much I'd never forget how fantastic it was.._

**11.17.15: Okay, the sequel's out! You can check it on my profile, it's called Locked Heartstrings! Thanks everyone, much love! **


End file.
